worldofdirlanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magi Guild
Overview ---- The Magi Guild was founded by Shaine Minozza as a place for those with an inate gift in the Arcane Arts to learn and grow. The Guild also helps where it is needed without discrimination. Founding ---- The Magi Guild was founded in year 10 by Shaine Minozza with the help of Keiran Fenyx Grey and Ghera Morivan. Government ---- The guild has but one head, Shaine. And while the decisions are ultimitaly hers, it does not mean that she ignores the views of those around her. She holds council at least twice a year for the magi to gather and discuss all decisions that need to be made. Geography ---- The main Magi Guild buildings are located across the river from Whiteacre. There you can find Shaine's office, the school portion of the guild, housing for the magi as well as the meeting hall and an extensive library of magical works. Along with what has now become known as the magi tower. Numinaria and Lazurran also have small stations with at least one resident magi and a quick way to the guild in case a need arises. History ---- The Magi Guild officially opened its doors in 10 AoD with Shaine inviting those that wanted to learn the laws of Magic to come learn under her tutelage. Over the years the Guild grew into more than just a school of arcane arts; it became its own community. It was then that it was decided that the Guild would be autonomous of Whiteacre. That way, they could accept and help all those who sought them out, no matter what part of the world they hailed from. As the people of Dirlan branched out, it became more evident that the split was a good decision as the magi were needed by more than just the people of Whiteacre. First, a stronghold was discovered and upon its opening, a great many beasts were released into the world. The Magi Guild works to protect the people in the towns by erecting magical barriers around them to keep the monsters out. Then a magically sealed castle was discovered that not even the High Magi knew how to get into. The more scholarly of the guild vow to keep looking for answers. In that search it is found that The Nether and an outer world, The End, do exist. Some push to begin exploration of the Nether, some are utterly against it. The guild chooses not to take sides at this point, but they do intensify their training in offensive and deffensive magics. Just as the Magi became over confident in their ability to protect the cities from danger, a group of pirates raided Whiteacre. Unsure of how they got through and unable to drive them off, the magi went for help; Lazurran and Thornbridge replied with airships to save Whiteacre. In the process of driving off the pirates, it was discovered that it was an ousted Magi that was behind the attack. The city was set to rights and the barrier replaced, stronger this time, and with less people knowing the details of it. People and Culture ---- 'The Culture' The guild is open to all that want to learn, as long as they harbor no ill intent. They also strieve to help the people of Dirlan with whatever they need, again as long as the intent is good and honorable. 'The People' Shaine Raizel Minozza Shaine is the founder and leader of the guild. She is a teacher and guide to all the magi in the guild. Keiran Fenyx Grey Keiran assists Shaine every year with sorting through new applicants and getting them settled. Keiran also teaches a few classes on nature and elven magicks every year. As well as being apart of the bi-annual council. Category:Magi Guild